


Bad Things

by nargynargy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, M/M, True Blood crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargynargy/pseuds/nargynargy
Summary: when you came in, the air went out





	Bad Things

but before the night is through... i wanna do real bad things with you

 

**Author's Note:**

> please save me from an aneurysm and do not repost onto any other site (including tumblr), thanks!


End file.
